


Let Us (Not) Count the Time

by seolle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolle/pseuds/seolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo always counts the time but when a boy who has long-hair named Yoon Jeonghan moves into their neighborhood, Jisoo wonders what time really is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. someone new

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long ass fic so I would be separating it into three parts because I felt that making it into a oneshot is impossible to read in one sitting. Here's part 1. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. please leave comments too

Jisoo touches the calendar, trying to count the days left until winter break starts. He couldn't wait for it; to be free from school even for only a short period of time.

 

Life has made him like this. Jisoo started counting the seconds, minutes, hours in a day then repeat the cycle the next day. He felt that his life was nothing more than a routine. He felt that his days were repetitive like a crappy song with a crappy, repetitive beat. Everyday was constant to him, nothing more than a mere routine.

 

After estimating how many months he still has to endure in school until winter break starts, Jisoo lies down on his bed, wondering if something new would happen tomorrow. Then he went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing new happened that day.

 

Jisoo just gotten the results of his Math exam and he totally got a shitload of scolding from pretty much every teacher in his shitty school. This scenario always takes place after every exam. With the new, messed up grading system the education ministry implemented in the whole of Korea, every student has got a good scolding from their teachers because of their grades.

 

Jisoo was an honor student.

 

Everyone thought that being an honor student is easy because teachers favor you for your intelligence but honestly, it is not.

You're always under pressure, you should always have high marks in quizzes, exams, projects, academics, everything.

 

Being an honor student means you always have to have high grades in every semester and that you should always be at the top of the class ranking.

 

Being an honor student means having more pressure on your shoulders because to them, you should always be the best at everything when in reality, that's bullshit. You can't always be the best and you can't always satisfy people's expectations of you.

 

Being an honor student means that if you fuck up in school, you'd immediately be the subject of judgement.

 

Being an honor student means you should always be the goody-two shoes who obeys the rules. Jisoo may be an honor student all his life but he's human; he makes mistakes just like everyone else.

 

"I'm home," Jisoo says upon entering his house with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

 

To him, this day was just a repetition of yesterday. Nothing new.

 

"Oh, you're back home. Change your clothes right now because we would be meeting a new neighbor who just moved to the house a few blocks away from us. They bought the lot too, I heard but yeah, you got the idea. I want to show them around," His mom says from the kitchen.

 

Jisoo's mom has always been this nice. She would always show the new neighbors around town because she believes that creating a close bond between neighbors is what truly makes up a community. Jisoo was used to it so it wasn't a big deal for him but when highschool started to stress him out, he's been spending less time to actually socialize and mingle with other people.

 

"Okay mom. Give me 5 minutes," He eventually agreed and went up to his room.

 

Jisoo changed to only a pair of sweatpants and a shirt completed with his good ol' black converse. He didn't need to dress up as they're not going to some fancy party anyway. They're just going to show their new neighbors around.

 

The tray full of fresh, steaming, rice cakes on one hand (that Jisoo measly tried to get a piece of only to be caught by his mom) and phone on the other, Jisoo and his mom walked their way to their new neighbor's house.

 

Walking from their house to their new neighbor's house only took about 7 minutes as it was only a few blocks away. Jisoo's mom rings the doorbell then after hearing a "Jeonghan-ah, open the door.", the door opened and then came out a guy with shoulder-length, ash blond hair who frantically greets them with "Hello! I'm Yoon Jeonghan! I'm new to this neighborhood so I basically don't know anyone but uhh... how may I help you two?" The 'Jeonghan' guy says with a bright smile. A smile fully showing his pearly whites. Jisoo thinks that he might be the same age as him because he doesn't look like someone far from his age.

 

Jisoo's mom chuckles at Jeonghan's friendly behavior. "Hello to you too! I heard that someone moved here to our humble neighborhood and so I wanted you and your family to feel welcomed. I brought you rice cakes too. Where are your parents?" Jisoo's mom said towards Jeonghan politely.

 

"They are arranging some furnitures in our living room. Please wait a second! I'll go call them," Jeonghan immediately goes back inside his house to call for his parents.

 

"He seems like a nice kid. I like him. I hope you two could be friends," Jisoo sent a look to his mom implying something between the lines of "What the hell?" and "Not gonna happen." Jeonghan then comes back to the front door again but this time with his parents.

 

"Hi! You must be Mrs. Hong?" Jisoo now knows where all that cheerfulness in Jeonghan came from. Heck, his mom and dad are oozing of kindness. "Yes, I am. My son and I live 2 blocks away from here. We want to show you around the neighborhood if that's okay with you, of course?"

 

Jeonghan's parents agreed to the invitation to be shown around town. The grown ups were walking ahead meanwhile the young ones, Jisoo and Jeonghan, were walking behind with a very awkward atmosphere between them. Jeonghan decides to break the quietness around them though, taking the initiative to first greet Jisoo.

 

"Hello! My name is Jeonghan but you probably already know that since I introduced myself to you and your mom. Anyway, what's your name?" Jeonghan says with again, his bright smile. Jisoo smiles back and said, "H-Hello, I'm Jisoo." Dammit. Why do I have to stutter? Jisoo thought.

 

"Nice meeting you, Jisoo!" Jeonghan offers his hand for a handshake. Jisoo reaches out his hand to the other and the both of them shared a handshake.

 

Maybe, this day wasn't a repetition of yesterday.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan walks to school with his backpack slinging properly on his back. He was humming a cheery tune but when he saw a familiar boy with black, wavy, short hair, he quickly came up to him and greeted him with a simple "Good morning!"

 

Jisoo was taken aback by the long-haired boy who suddenly greeted him so early in the morning; clad in the exact same white and gray uniform as his with the nameplate pinned on the left side of his chest that read "Yoon Jeonghan".

 

That could only mean one thing: Jeonghan is going to the same school as him. 

 

"Good morning," Jisoo replies to the long-haired boy, trying to sound as nice as he could. He doesn't talk to anyone but his mother still taught him to be polite.

 

"I saw you walking so I thought I should greet you good morning. I just noticed that we're wearing the same uniform so that means we go to the same school! Do you mind if I go to school with you? I'm still not familiar with the way around here," Jeonghan asks and Jisoo doesn't know why but he answered, 

 

"I don't mind. You can go to school with me."

 


	2. stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo doesn't know why; doesn't know the reason why he unconsciously poured out his emotions to a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans: this fic would have 5 chapters because I realized that this fic would be longer than what i thought it would be. Anyway thanks so much to those who left kudos! it was totally unexpected uwu

Jisoo wakes up groggily, feeling like he's just dragging his body up from his bed and to the bathroom. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and dressed. He doesn't eat breakfast because of two reasons; 1.) His mother leaves earlier than he does for work so she doesn't have the time to cook breakfast for him anymore and can just cook Jisoo packed lunch; 2.) Jisoo doesn't have appetite in the morning anyway. After packing his belongings into his bag, he sets off to the bus stop for school.

He thought that this would be some emo bus ride (as per usual every morning) but right now, a boy who has ash blond, long hair is sitting right next to him in the bus, looking out the window with a smile on his face as if school was some kind of paradise he's going to. When the facade of the school (but Jisoo refers to school as "hell" because that seemed more fitting for such a place where lots of shit happens), he pats Jeonghan lightly on the back to call him out that they've reached school.

They both get out of the bus and Jisoo is weirded out because someone is walking beside him when he's so used to going to school alone. "I need to go to the admin's office first to fix some papers and so that I could know which class I belong to. See you later, Jisoo!" Jeonghan says to Jisoo before running off to the office with his usual bright tone and with his signature bright smile and that makes Jisoo wonder if Jeonghan is always on sugar rush because he never seemed to lose energy or if he's just that nice to everyone.

Jisoo walks off to his classroom and sits on his assigned chair which is at the 2nd row, not far from the blackboard. He gets his books and notebooks from his locker for his classes that morning and reviews his notes because he only remembered that they have a quiz in physics when he was at the bus and Jisoo isn't very good in recalling formulas for distance, displacement, acceleration, speed and velocity. After about twenty-five minutes of trying to understand formulas in physics, the bell rings signalling the start of classes. He puts his notes away and brings out his math notebook.

How lovely it is to start your day tolerating your short-tempered teacher and solving mathematical equations. Jisoo thinks.

 

 

* * *

 

After five gruesome and boring classes which felt like an eternity when the truth is, it has only been six hours, lunch break finally came.

Jisoo is sitting under the big, shady tree at the back of the school building, headphones tucked in both ears, packed lunch in hand, and enjoying the peaceful environment he's in.

This is his haven; a haven in which he could take a break from all the stress he's experiencing and the irony that his haven is just at the back of the place he despise going to everyday, makes this place even more special. He always feel at peace whenever he's here; to clear his mind off of everything.

He's not some kind of loner. He has Jihoon, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Chan, and Seungkwan as his friends but he likes being alone too sometimes. There's nothing wrong with having time for yourself.

Jisoo was about to take another bite of his kimbap in which her mom is great at making when he felt someone's presence behind him. He looked around and was surprised when he saw a familiar long-haired boy with ash blond locks. Jeonghan smiles at him. Jisoo thinks, Does this guy ever get tired of smiling? "Hi," Jeonghan mutters shyly. Jisoo just continued to stare at him but was broke off when the other asked him, "Could I sit here? With you?" And Jisoo doesn't know why again, but he nodded.

How on earth did he find me here? Is he some kind of detective? Jisoo says in his mind.

 

* * *

 

It was so weird of Jisoo; to let the boy who he met one day ago as his new neighbor, go with him to school.

It was so not Jisoo; to let the new kid in school who he barely knows besides his name and face, sit with him during lunch and not just sit on a typical cafeteria table, but in Jisoo's special haven of his.

Jisoo was sticking a piece of kimbap in his mouth when Jeonghan spoke, "Are you really okay with me sitting here with you?" And oddly enough, Jisoo is fine with it so he answers, "Yeah, it's  _okay._ "

"Good. I thought you're not okay with it since you basically don't know me much aside from the information that I'm your new neighbor and schoolmate. Oh god, I'm blabbering again," The long-haired boy says, practically spitting every word and Jisoo doesn't know why again, but he's not annoyed at all for Jeonghan being talkative like that.

He finds it  _interesting,_ in a good way and Jisoo's weirded out again because he gets pissed off normally when someone kept on blabbering. He finds it noisy and annoying and the fact that they are in a place where Jisoo came to have some sense of peace, is definitely odd to Jisoo.

They both eat in silence, only the sound of chopsticks clampering against the lunchboxes are heard. No one knew what to say but Jeonghan felt that he should be the one to initiate a conversation since he's the new one.

"Can I ask you something?" He says. "Okay. What is it?" Jisoo replies.

 _"Why are you alone? Here in this secluded place?"_ Jeonghan asks. Jisoo went silent but blurted out the words,

 _"Isn't that the beauty of it? This place is secluded meaning, it's hidden, it's quiet, it's peaceful and that's something I need to take a break from everything that's making me exhausted every single day; even just for an hour,"_ Jeonghan went speechless after hearing Jisoo's answer and Jisoo, too, is surprised at himself for letting out such words to someone he barely knows but that's probably the pent-up emotions talking.

"Just don't mind what I said. Forget it," Jisoo packs up his lunchbox and leaves the long-haired boy, head full of curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMA last night and seventeen x monsta x stage was so dAMN COOL I COULD SAY THAT IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST PERFS LAST NIGHT AND PERFORMANCE TEAM SLAYED IT ESPECIALLY MINGHAO'S B-BOYING. MNET PROBABLY REGRET THEIR DECISION NOT TO GIVE SEVENTEEN ANY AWARD LMAO


	3. of an inked-stained hand and an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan accidentally stained his hand with red ink and Jisoo is suddenly concerned.

Jeonghan goes home that day with his thoughts being Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo.

On the ride home, he can't help but to think of what Jisoo answered to his question. It was so deep, too deep for Jeonghan to analyze and comprehend but he's willing to swim miles just to figure out what's behind that answer and that made him even more curious about his new neighbor slash schoolmate.

Who really are you, Hong Jisoo?

 

* * *

 

Stupid. You're fucking stupid. Jisoo says to himself. He can't help but blame himself because his emotions got the best of him; that he unconsciously just poured out his emotions to a stranger.

Jisoo doesn't know Yoon Jeonghan but Yoon Jeonghan is already breaking down the walls Jisoo created upon himself in just a day.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo makes sure to leave the house extra early even if it was against his own will to wake up thirty minutes before his usual wake up time just to avoid Jeonghan because he's sure they'll probably bump into each other again and Jisoo doesn't want that.

 

He goes to the bus stop and was lucky to immediately catch a bus. Jisoo sits at the back with his headphones in his ears. He was about to close his eyes not until he hears a familiar voice frantically shouting at the driver for the bus to stop.

 

Jisoo opens his eyes but it widened when he sees the person he's trying to avoid, approach the seat beside him. "Good morning, Jisoo!" Jeonghan greets him with again, his signature bright smile that could make the angels in the heavens sing with joy.  Jisoo ignores him and diverts his attention to his mp3 player and closed his eyes.

 

Jeonghan pouts in disappointment but Yoon Jeonghan does not give up easily and he would make Hong Jisoo notice him by hook or by crook.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan got up earlier than the normal time he usually wakes up. He just felt like it. He prepared for school and went to the bus stop once finished.

 

Jeonghan was supposed to wait for another bus as he saw the previous bus about to leave but when he caught sight of familiar cat eyes, he immediately chased after the bus and begged the driver to make it stop so he could get in the same ride as Jisoo.

 

He doesn't care whether it's humiliating on his part but he made it his mission to dig deep on who Jisoo really is.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo looks at the clock, obviously waiting for class to end but it has only been 30 minutes since class started.

 

He sighed before he looked at the blackboard full of writings he doesn't even understand, trying to appear at least a little interested on whatever his teacher is saying.

 

 

* * *

Jeonghan stares at the clock, wanting nothing more but for class to end. He's normally cooperative during his classes but today, he felt like doing nothing.

 

He doodles on the back page of his notebook, not minding if it will mess his notebook up. Jeonghan felt something dripping on his index finger and thumb and realizing that his pen bled out ink.

 

"Shit," He mutters quietly.

 

 He immediately grabs a tissue he keeps in his backpack with his un-inked hand and wiped the red ink off.

 

Jeonghan asked permission from his teacher, Mrs. Song, if he could go to the restroom to wash his hands. Mrs. Song agreed and gave him the hall pass.

 

He's walking down the hallway, glancing at the surrounding classrooms. His eyes caught sight of a boy with feline eyes and short, wavy, black hair, looking back at him, moreover, the boy's  sight was fixed on his inked hand.

 

Hong Jisoo.

 

* * *

 

 Jisoo yawns, covering his mouth before his teacher catches him dozing off.

 

He drifts his eyes to the window overlooking the hallway and being thoroughly surprised to see a certain long-haired boy looking at him with what looks like blood on his hands.

 

Wait, what? Blood? Jisoo thought.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan runs towards the restroom and quickly opens the faucet. He runs his hand through the tepid tap water before pumping the liquid honey soap onto his palm. He rinses the soap out with water and is just grateful that the bloody-red ink came off.

 

Jeonghan was about to open the door to go back to class not until Jisoo opened it first. Jeonghan stares at Jisoo surprised.

 

"What happened to your hand?" Jisoo asks the long-haired boy.

 

It takes Jeonghan a couple of seconds until he was able to comprehend what the latter had asked.

 

"Uhh... the ink of my red pen dripped while I was writing so I got red ink all over my right hand," Jeonghan answers shyly. "So if you don't mind, I'll go back to class now. Bye," He says to Jisoo before leaving and going back to his classroom.

 

* * *

 

It's lunchbreak and Jisoo is seated under the big shady tree at his haven once again, all the while wondering why he felt sudden concern over Jeonghan when he saw red liquid over the long-haired boy's hand. The ink was damn pigmented that he thought it was blood on Jeonghan's hand.

 

He takes a bite of his rice ball and sips on his banana milk. He then hears shuffling of feet on grass and one person only came to mind who is it: Jeonghan.

 

"Hi," It was only one word and yet Jisoo could sense a feeling of warmth run through his body and what's more appaling was that he only met Yoon Jeonghan two days ago. Jisoo hums in reply.

 

Jeonghan sits right next to him and brings out his own lunchbox, the scent of freshly cooked kimchi jjigae lingering in the air.

 

"Here, we could share," Jeonghan says while moving the aluminum container over to Jisoo's side.

 

"Don't mind me. I have food of my own," Jisoo says coldly. Jeonghan could only sigh in defeat.

 

"I'm sorry," Jeonghan mutters with his head hung low.

 

Jisoo felt guilty; guilty that Jeonghan is saying sorry to him when he didn't do anything wrong. He knows what Jeonghan is apologizing for. He should be the one apologizing for being a douche to someone who has been nothing but nice to him ever since they met.

 

"Don't be."

 

"You aren't mad?" Jeonghan asks again.

 

"No, I'm not mad at you," Jisoo says.

 

"Are we okay now?"

 

" _Yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is finally letting his guard down. This story is now down to two parts and I have yet to research further about a certain topic I'm going to add to the plot of this. Thank you to all of you who are reading this. Ily all♡
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the update took long. I kinda had a mild writer's block and I was hella frustrated that I didn't get tix for exoluxion but I'm back on track now and I'm determined to finish this story before Christmas though I can't promise that. But seriously, I really want to get this done before my christmas break ends and because I have a new storyline in mind that I am dying to write but I gotta put this first.
> 
> P.P.S Sorry if the formatting of this is messy. I only write and edit this on mobile as I don't have the time to use desktop since my sister always uses it. I'll edit this if I have the time.


	4. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Jeonghan talks about the true definition of success and happiness and might have confessed to each other in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED OKAY I TRIED WRITING A CONFESSION SCENE AND IDK WHAT THIS IS THIS CHAPTER IS A MESS I TELL YOU. I actually posted the original version of this chapter but I didn't like the flow of it because it felt too fast and Jihan in here are just highschoolers so I want to make the progression of their relationship slow. I revised the chapter 5 minutes later after posting.
> 
> BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

The bell's ringing could be heard throughout the whole school, indicating that classes were over. Jisoo was putting his books that he previously used back in his locker and snapped the lock shut- not that somebody would attempt to steal his things anyway.

 

He walks towards the gate but his mind still drifting on the scenario of Jeonghan apologizing to him earlier at lunch break. He can't help but feel sorry but at least it doesn't bother him that much anymore since they made amends with each other. "Jisoo!" Jisoo stops walking when he heard his name being called by a voice that belongs to no one other than Yoon Jeonghan. Funny how he could immediately recognize the long-haired boy's voice when they only met two days ago. He turns around and sees Jeonghan panting heavily, probably from all the running he did to catch up with Jisoo.

 

"Hey," He replies back to the latter. Jeonghan beams his bright smile to him then asked, "My parents organized a housewarming party tonight. Do you want to, umm- maybe come?" Jisoo thinks about the invitation, remembering that he doesn't have any shitty homeworks to do later and he would just lie down on his bed anyway playing random games on his phone. Besides, this is one way he could make up for what he did to Jeonghan and for his mom to stop going on about how he doesn't have a social life and is borderline, introverted. It's a win-win situation.

 

"Sure. I'll go home to change my clothes and ask my mom for permission," Jisoo finally agrees and Jeonghan's smile couldn't be contained anymore. "Okay. See you at 7 then!" Jeonghan says to him while hastily running to his mom's car.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Well, you look happy," Jeonghan's mom interjects as she sees Jeonghan come into the car with a big smile etched onto her son's face. Jeonghan's smile grows wider. "Mom! Jisoo is coming over to our house for the housewarming party! He said he'll meet us at 7:00!" His mom fondly grins at his son. "You better get ready, then." "I'll surely do that, mom!"

 

 

Jisoo arrives at his home and goes upstairs to his room after greeting his mom. He goes over his closet, examining each of his clothes. He doesn't know why he's suddenly so mindful of his attire but he just wanted to look good for tonight. In the end, he chooses a plaid long-sleeved shirt, black pants and his trusty pair of black converse.

 

 

"Well, my son's looking fine tonight!" Jisoo's mom grimaces after seeing his son coming down the stairs. Jisoo smiles a little at his mom. "Mom, Jeonghan invited me to their housewarming party. Could I... go?"

 

 

"Jeonghan? The son of our new neighbor? Aww, I'm glad you two are befriending each other now," Jisoo's mom says to his son with a grin on her face, happy that her son is getting out of his shell and is now learning to socialize with other people. Jisoo lets out a half-amused and half-embarrassed giggle and asks his mom again, "So... could I go?"

 

 

"With you looking all dressed up and telling me that it's Jeonghan's parents' housewarming party, how could I not let you go?" Jisoo smiles at that, bids goodbye to his mom and puts his wallet and phone to his pocket. -

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan smoothes down his shirt, making sure there are no wrinkles on it. He reaches for the comb on his desk. He contemplates whether he should let his hair down or tie it up. He would put his hair in a bunch, tie it into a ponytail then would remove the tie- he did this for five times but then decided to just let his hair down instead. He combs it nicely and thoroughly to make it sure that there are no tangles and flyaways. He feels like as if he's going on his first date with the way he's so frantic about his appearance when his parents are just holding a housewarming party. But hey, he wants to impress a certain someone.

 

 

He goes down to their living room and sees that some of their neighbors were already there. He smiles at them and greets them a good evening. Jeonghan sits on the side of their newly polished oak door, patiently waiting for Jisoo. He would let out a sigh of disappointment whenever their other neighbors are the ones who would come in instead of Jisoo but still greets them politely with a smile on his face nevertheless.

 

 

Jeonghan breaks out of his trance when Jisoo suddenly came in. "Hi," Jisoo said greeting him. Jeonghan stands up a little too quick but luckily, Jisoo is there to hold his wrist so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He never knew that these kinds of moments he watches in sappy, cliché dramas and movies could happen in real life that's why his cheeks are tainted of a subtle pink on them. "H-hello," Jeonghan looks up at Jisoo then down to his wrist that Jisoo is still holding. Jisoo clears his throat and lets go of Jeonghan's wrist. "So, let's go inside?"

 

 

They come inside his house. Jeonghan's parents are accomodating their neighbors, offering them food and drinks all the while making small talk about the neighborhood. "Good evening, Jisoo! Glad you made it tonight," They usher him into the dining table filled with different kinds of dishes that he sure knows taste great. He was about to protest that he's not that hungry yet but the grumbling sound his stomach made beat him to it. Jeonghan's mom chuckles and pulls out a chair for him to sit on. "Keep him company, alright?" Mrs. Yoon winks.

 

 

Jeonghan sits across Jisoo and the two elders leave them. "Do you want to eat or something?" Jeonghan questions the boy across him. He rubs his nape out of consciousness. "Y-yeah, I'll eat," Jisoo gets two plates and places the other one in front of Jeonghan. The long-haired boy mutters a "Thank you." They both get food for themselves, filling up their plates. "Your mom's cooking is really great!" Jisoo comments. "Thanks but I wouldn't tell her that because she'd probably brag about it but yes, kidding aside, I do love her cooking; tastes like home," Jeonghan laughs and Jisoo swears to the high heavens that Yoon Jeonghan's laugh is the most beautiful laugh he has seen his whole life.

 

 

After eating and talking for a while, 8:00 P.M. came signalling that Jisoo needs to go home. His mom said that he needs to be back by 8 and Jisoo being the filial son he is, obeys. "I gotta go. Curfew's up," Jisoo announced to Jeonghan. "Oh. So see you at school?" Jeonghan tries to mask his disappointment that Jisoo is now going. "Yeah, see you at school."

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo is not going to lie- he enjoys Jeonghan's company. Three weeks after the housewarming party, he and Jeonghan has been hanging out ever since. They'd hang out under the big, shady tree at Jisoo's haven during lunch break and share their food with one another while talking about random topics like the animes they watch and both were surprised to find out that they actually enjoy watching the same series. Jisoo is not gonna lie, he does feel happy with Jeonghan's presence. He felt as if his days brightened up when the long-haired boy came to his life. He doesn't know if he's falling for him but he couldn't care less because he knows and he feels, that he enjoys the latter's company and is hoping that Jeonghan feels the same.

 

He's on his way to fetch Jeonghan because they planned to go to the movies that day; it was saturday. Jisoo presses the button of the doorbell and is welcomed by the sight of Jeonghan wearing a cream colored sweater paired with black pants and boots. It was just something casual, not too extravagant for Jisoo's taste and it looks too good on the latter. "So let's go?" Jisoo asks and Jeonghan answers with an enthusiastic "yes". They ride the subway but ended up standing because the seats were full of passengers. There's this old man who bumped into Jeonghan making him lose his balance but luckily, Jisoo was quick to grip his waist. This was the second time they had skinship and Jeonghan, for the second time, is cursing out his clumsiness. Jisoo's hand was on his waist the whole ride.

 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jeonghan asks upon arriving at the movie theater.

 

"You like Star Wars?"

 

"Star Wars sounds good," Jeonghan drifts off to the ticket booth to go get tickets for the both of them. They sit at the back of the theater, popcorn and soda in hand. "The movie's starting," Jisoo murmurs excitedly.

 

* * *

 

Winter break came and that's the thing Jisoo has been waiting for since October. Winter break meant a break from all the bullshit he experiences in school. He walks down the path full of snow; it's winter now to his house. "Dear, I'm going to my friend's house because she said she needs my help in planning his sister's birthday party. Take care while I'm gone, okay?" Jeonghan's mom says to his son from the kitchen. Jeonghan's mom is an event planner so she's normally out meeting clients. She just finished making dinner. "Sure thing, mom."

 

Jeonghan checks his phone when he hears it ring. He answers the call, it was Jisoo. "Can I come over?" Jeonghan doesn't know the reason why Jisoo suddenly wants to come over to their house at 7:00 in the evening but he says okay anyways. 10 minutes after receiving the call, he hears a knock on the door. Jeonghan gets up from the couch immediately and runs to open it. Jisoo was clad in a sweater and a parka that went past his knees. "Come in, come in. You're freezing!" Jeonghan pulls him inside and went to go get a bunch of blankets for the boy who was freezing his ass off. He wraps them around Jisoo's body and Jisoo doesn't know if he feels warm because of the blankets or because of Jeonghan's concern towards him or maybe it was a mix of both.

 

Jeonghan gives a cup of hot chocolate to Jisoo. "So mind telling me why you suddenly want to come to our house at 7:00 P.M.? Not that I'm complaining if that's what you think."

 

"Do you just sometimes feel like you'll snap out anytime because everything is weighing you down?"  Jisoo sips at his hot chocolate.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"That's what I feel ever since I started high school. Everybody says that high school is the best four years of your life but how could that be the best when you're constantly put down by people in those four years?" Jeonghan doesn't respond because he knows that Jisoo needs someone to listen to him. "Going to school five times a week, spending 8 hours in a room with other students studying the same shit over and over again; tell me, how is doing that enables us to reach our dreams?"

 

"It doesn't enable us to reach our dreams, Jisoo." Jeonghan responds. He might look like the typical studious student but he, too questions the anomaly of studying to reach your dreams and both him and Jisoo knows that feeling all too well. That feeling of wondering what does it really take for you to reach your dreams. "You know, I've always wondered why elders always tell us, "You need to study so you could have a good job with a good income so you could be deemed successful" and all that shit.

 

"Like, what if having a stable job and a stable income doesn't make you happy? Is the true definition of success just that? Not by being happy? Look at Lindsay Lohan; she's a famous celebrity with tons of projects on her hand and she has shit loads of fans. Did you watch Herbie? The Parent Trap? And basically all the movies she was in? She's living a glamorous life but she turned to drugs. Because of what? She's unhappy. Sure, she might have all the things most girls wanted in their whole lives- the fame, the glory, the money, and a shit ton of designer bags and shoes but she was never really happy. She's already considered successful but where is she now? In rehab.

 

"Does numbers written in a card defines us nowadays? That if you fail a test then you're automatically a failure? Look on what this world had become," Jeonghan finishes and Jisoo's staring at him so deeply, amazed on how beautiful this boy sitting in front of him is, his thoughts about the world we live in.

 

"I like you," Jisoo confesses.

 

"I like you too," Jeonghan blushes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school tomorrow but I chose to update for you all. I don't wanna go to school anymore. But anyway I GOT MY TICKET FOR EXOLUXION DAY 2 I'M SO HAPPY AND IT'S JUST 3 WEEKS AWAY. On a side note, THIS FIC IS NOW DOWN TO 1 CHAPTER. I'VE WRITTEN LIKE A THIRD OF IT BUT I'M A LAZY BUM SO I MIGHT FINISH IT ON THE WEEKENDS. Oh and also thank you so much to those who bothered reading this fic even though there's a ton more MUCH MUCH better Jihan fics than mine out there. Means a lot.


	5. author's note

Uhh hey guys. I know I disappeared from this story for quite awhile leading me to not having been able to update this and for that I'm really really really sorry. I know I said that I will finish this by january and it's may now and this story is still not finished. 

To be honest, I did lose the motivation to continue this because I felt uninspired; my brain can't crack a single idea even if from the beginning of writing this I already had an outline on how this story is gonna go. 

I know this is probably bad of me as a writer- to just leave my story hanging but hey, I'm human. Just because I'm a writer doesn't mean I have to finish a story immediately. 

As a writer, I would want to put out work with sincerity and effort thrown in it and I'd rather not write if I feel that I have no drive to write than continue writing this just for the sake of finishing it without effort. 

I don't want to finish this because I feel 'forced' to finish this but I want to finish this with the utmost effort I can put into making this story a good one. I still love writing and I am and always will keep on writing because this is my passion but it's just for the past months that I had no motivation to continue writing this. 

I'm slowly getting back on track, I'm gaining my motivation back and I'm currently starting on the last chapter. Mark my words, I would not leave this story unfinished. I can't promise when I would finish the last chapter because as I said I want to finish this with all my efforts. 

Thank you so much to those who are reading this and even if I know I still lack so much compared to other writers. I'll be back soon.

 

P.S. This note will be deleted once I finish and post the last chapter. Again, I ask for your understanding.


End file.
